


Nope, nope, nope.

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, That's it, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells





	Nope, nope, nope.

First thought: Jesus _Christ_.

Everything hurt. That was all he could process. Everything hurt a lot, more than he was used to everything hurting, and he’d been to Hell, so that was saying a lot. But this was different, this was being lit on fire, having Alistair dig into him with a blunt spoon, ripping a nail, getting a paper cut, and biting your tongue all at one time.

Second thought: _Jesus Christ!_

Every bone in his body was being broken, his skin was being slowly peeled off, the liquids in his body evaporating, leaving him as dried out as a rock in Arizona. His eyes condensed so much they must have looked like raisins, he probably swallowed his tongue at some point, and some happened down there that he was convinced could never be fixed.

Third thought: _Jesus fucking Christ!_

He turned to dust, and from dust into atoms, and from atoms into nothingness. Every single atom in his body dispersed until they were far too small for even the strongest microscope to see. The fiery feeling was back, and felt as though he was glowing brighter than the sun, while at the same time was freezing cold from the rush of air shoving his molecules apart, then back together, then apart again.

Fourth thought: _Holy mother of God!_

Suddenly it was worse, the atoms creating mini explosions every time they reconnected, his body sparking into flame from the inside out as everything sorted itself back into place. His mind formed first, the ringing explosions from his brain stem feeling like they should have severed the damn thing, not fixed it. The nape of his neck seemed to be waging a civil war against itself. He’d thought he’d been in pain before, but this was a thousand times so much worse.

Fifth thought: Jesus Christ.

He was alive. He was completely alive. He wasn’t even singed. Nothing even hurt anymore. Patting himself down, he looked up at the Angel in disbelief: he’d just been through the single most painful event to ever happen to him, and he was fine. How was he fine? The Angel looked back at him, watching him pat himself down with something akin to interest in his eyes. Stepping forward, he put a hand on the Angel’s shoulder. “Cas, we’re never teleporting again, ok?”


End file.
